tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Peep! Peep! Hurray! Three Cheers for Thomas
Peep! Peep! Hurray!: Three Cheers for Thomas is a UK/AUS VHS/DVD featuring seven eighth series episodes. It was released in the US as Thomas' Sodor Celebration!. The US DVD was released as a digital download in 2013. Description UK 2005 Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop new stories and fun on the beautiful island of Sodor. Brand new to video/DVD, Peep Peep Hurray! includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Percy Pulls Out Of The Station' and the "Surprises" song to sing along to! Episodes on this video/DVD are: 2009 Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop stories and fun on the beautiful island of Sodor. Peep Peep Hurray! includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Percy Pulls Out Of The Station' and the "Surprises" song to sing along to! Episodes on this DVD are: US 2005 Let the celebration begin! For 60 years, Thomas the Tank Engine has been "Making Tracks to Great Destinations" with classic stories that inspire timeless values! Ride the rails to exciting adventures with Thomas and his friends in this collection of stories from the #1 engine! Hop on board as Thomas learns to navigate a difficult bend on his new route - in spite of a runaway train. Watch Thomas and Percy work hard to achieve their goal of being the cleanest engines, while learning to never give up! And whether moving a circus or delivering chickens, Thomas finds that sharing the load makes things easier. The celebration continues with more stories, more lessons and more fun from Thomas! All aboard! 2010 Let the celebration begin! For six decades, Thomas the Tank Engine has been "Making Tracks to Great Destinations" with classic stories that inspire timeless values! Ride the rails to exciting adventures with Thomas and his friends in this collection of stories from the #1 engine! Hop on board as Thomas learns to navigate a difficult bend on his new route - in spite of a runaway train. Watch Thomas and Percy work hard to achieve their goal of being the cleanest engines, while learning to never give up! And whether moving a circus or delivering chickens, Thomas finds that sharing the load makes things easier. The celebration continues with more stories, more lessons and more fun from Thomas! All aboard! South Africa Thomas & Friends are back with 30 minutes of non-stop new stories. Meet the Steam Team in their new adventures on the beautiful Island of Sodor. FIN/SWE/NOR/NL/ROM ﻿Join Thomas and his friends on new adventures from Sodor. Here you'll see when Thomas is the big hero﻿ when he saves the new station from an accident. Also there will be fish (which Thomas doesn't like the smell of) and a big circus, which is said to be a very big job. And trouble lays ahead when Thomas wants to do the job alone and doesn't share it with his friends. Episodes UK/US/AUS # Thomas Saves the Day - Annie and Clarabel help Thomas with a tricky corner on his new route. So when the Fat Controller announces that Annie and Clarabel are to be refit, Thomas is worried. When a runaway train of troublesome trucks becomes loose, Thomas must navigate the bend on his own. He finds that the 'difficult bend' is not so difficult anymore. # Don't Tell Thomas * - The other engines are keeping a secret from Thomas. Will Thomas discover the truth? Or will he ruin the surprise? # Fish - When Thomas takes too many trucks of stinky fish at once, it just makes matters worse. When Thomas slows down, he finds things aren't as bad as they seem. # Halloween ** - It's Halloween and Thomas and Emily are sent to the spooky smelters yard. 'Arry and Bert do their best to give them a fright - and succeed until Thomas realizes that appearances can be deceptive. # Spic and Span - Thomas and Percy are competing against the biggest engines to be the smartest engine on Sodor. Their efforts to get clean are repeatedly foiled, but then the unexpected happens - Thomas and Percy learn that you never know what you can achieve. # Chickens to School * - Thomas volunteers to take three specials - it's tiring work but he won't accept any help. When Thomas becomes so tired that he gets his jobs all mixed up, Percy offers to help once more - this time Thomas is happy to accept. # Thomas and the Circus - Thomas is to collect the circus from Brendam docks, but is told to share the load if there is too much to move. Thomas keeps the whole circus to himself and is soon having problems moving the huge circus. He discovers that sharing the load makes things much easier and much more fun. (* Followed by a Learning Segment) (** Followed by a song) Finland # Fish Transport # Thomas Saves the Day # At the Top # Thomas and the Circus # Thomas Surprise # Chickens School # Ghosts From Denmark # Fish # Thomas Saves the Day # The Island's Finest Locomotive # Circus # Surprise # A Wild Confusion # Halloween Norway # Fish # Thomas Saves the Day # Who Is the Smartest? # Thomas and the Circus # Don't Tell Thomas # Chickens to School # Halloween Sweden # Fish # Thomas the Hero # Nice and Tidy # Thomas and the Circus # Say Nothing to Thomas # Chickens to School # Halloween Rome # Thomas the Saviour # Thomas Does Not Find Out! # Fish # Halloween # Moon and Bulb # Chickens at School # Thomas and the Circus Czech #Halloween #Dapper #Chickens to School #Thomas and the Circus #Do Not Tell Thomas #Thomas Saves the Day South Africa # Three Cheers for Thomas - Thomas takes the children to their Annual Sports Day and wishes that he could take part and win a medal - just like the children. When he discovers that the children's medals have been left behind, he rushes back to get them and is presented with a special medal for his helpfulness. # Chickens to School - Thomas volunteers to take three specials - it's tiring work but he won't accept any help. When Thomas becomes so tired that he gets his jobs all mixed up, Percy offers to help once more - this time Thomas is happy to accept. # James Goes Too Far - James is given the important job of delivering coal to all the stations on Sodor. He is very excited, but decides he's to busy to wait at the water tower or to help Edward take his trucks to the quarry. James puffs harder and harder until his water tanks goes dry. Salty comes to the rescue and reminds James that no job is more important than helping another engine! Song * Surprises (short version) Learning Segments # Percy Pulls out of the Station # Being Blue Bonus Features UK * Cargo Challenge game * Days Out with Thomas Preview US * Happy Birthday, Thomas! Read-along * Thomas' Storybook Adventure * Character Gallery * Sneak Peaks * HiT Extras * Web Fun Trivia * This is the final Australian VHS release. * Copies of the 2005 UK DVD come with a booklet of the Thomas & Friends 60th Anniversary Party at Hatfield House, Hertfordshire that took place on Saturday, 4th June 2005. * The Cargo Challenge game in the UK DVD is from the It's Great to be an Engine! US DVD. * Instrumental music from the beginning of Spic and Span and Thomas Saves the Day are played in the episode selections. * This is one of the few Series 8 VHS/DVD releases that does not feature the Engine Roll Call music video in it, while being the only Australian release not to have the Engine Roll Call music video. * A photoshopped image from Toby's Windmill is on the back cover, with Toby's face changed from sad to happy. * Thomas' large scale model from Jack and the Sodor Construction Company is used on the front cover, as indicated by the face and design of the lamp. * On the Norwegian DVD, Spic and Span is named "Who Is the Smartest?" * This is the first of few Thomas DVDs to feature HiT Extras, which is a special Bonus Feature that features four or more episodes from other programmes owned by HiT Entertainment. * This is the first US DVD to have computer-animated DVD menus and features. Goofs * In the Thomas' Storybook Adventure game: ** Thomas' wheels are coloured grey in one scene. ** Salty has chuffing sounds. ** The story claims that the station Thomas is going to is new when it is really Knapford. * Some episodes are listed in the wrong order on the back cover of the Finnish DVD. DVD Packs In Other Languages Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Romanian DVDs Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases